frostys_sandboxfandomcom-20200216-history
Aurélia Meyer-Landrut
History *Born Eldest child **Birth Name: Aurélia Liliána Adelaida Meyer-Landrut **Mother: Crown Princess Evelina Saxe-Coburg **Father: Kálmán Meyer-Landrut **Brothers: Roland Meyer-Landrut, Simon Meyer-Landrut, Martin Meyer-Landrut **Sisters: Virág Meyer-Landrut, Regina Meyer-Landrut *Birthplace: Royal Palace of Laeken, Brussels, Belgium *Date of Birth: January 13th, 2020 *Blood status: Muggle-Born **Her first sign of magic was accidentally sending her cat flying when she scratched Aurelia by accident. *Nationality: Belgian Crown Princess Evelina Saxe-Coburg of the Belgians had love for one thing: Foreign travel. She was enchanted by the various lands and countries surrounding hers, containing enchanting histories and buildings. She loved to travel, but found herself confined more and more to her own country the worse her father got. You see, the King was suffering cancer and there was nothing that any of the doctors could do for him. On December 27th, 2013, King Alfred passed on, leaving his devastated wife and daughter. It was this that was the changing point for Evelina and she put aside her love for travel and history to shoulder the responsibilities of a Crown Princess. Kálmán Meyer-Landrut was a young Hungarian noble, who was visiting Brussels to mourn the death of the King when he ran into Evelina. His mother was with him, and so was hers, and they noticed the two's interaction. One conversation led to another led to another until Evelina asked Kálmán to marry her. He was struck into silence, and eventually answered her question with a "Yes." They were married six months later and crowned King and Queen two days after their marriage. Kálmán was unexpected for the King, but soon took to the duties like a duck in water. The young couple enjoyed nights together and days separate, however, everything began to change around June of 2019. Evelina began to complain of cravings, soreness, and feeling heavy. The doctors looked her over, and soon news began to circulate around Belgium: The Queen is expecting a child. On January 13th, 2020, a baby girl entered the world. She was baptized under the name of Aurélia Liliána Adelaida Saxe-Coburg, but her parents knew that for common talk, she would use her father's surname: Meyer-Landrut. The older Aurélia got, the more duties and lessons were handed to her. One of the lessons given to the young Princess was about the magical sector of Belgium, seeing that she would learn and eventually rule over both non-magic and magic sectors. However, no one expected the Crown Princess to be magical. Her first sign of magic was sending her cat across the room when the cat scratched the young girl. Since she was living in Belgium, she was supposed to go to Durmstrang, however upon discovery of the dark arts specializiation there, her father decided against his child going there. It was also during the hunt for schooling for Aurélia, she soon became a sister to five more children. With these births, the line of succession is quickly stabilized and has been protected for the future. The King and Queen went ahead and visited the other schools, finally choosing Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for Aurélia's magical schooling. She's starting as a first year there this term, chosen by TBD, and am looking forward to the years and possible friends that await her... She also has no idea that there's other royalty at the school yet. Personality *Intelligent *Loyalty *Cautious *Gentleness *Naive *Trusting *Predictable Being a princess isn't all what it's cracked up to be. To be a Princess is a lot harder than what people think and see, but everything is kept quiet. To be a Princess, especially the next in line, requires a quick mind, loyalty to herself, her family, her country, to be able to gain her people's trust and to keep them calm. To be a princess requires a lot of mental strength, and Aurélia possesses all of that and more. She is also innocent, but knows more than what she puts out. Word Bubble } |Text Color 5 = #F1E4E8 |Font Size 5 = 3 }} Page |Name Meaning = Aurélia: Liliána: Adelaida: Meyer: Landrut: |Nicknames = Aura |Favourite Colour = |Favourite Movie = |Favourite Song = |Favourite Food = |Favourite Drink = |First Kiss = N/A |First Crush = N/A |First Love = N/A |First Time = N/A |Most Important People = |Most Treasured Possessions = |Custom Trivia = |Side Gif = Elle_Fanning_1.gif |Side Gif 2 = Elle_Fanning_2.gif |Side Gif 3 = Elle_Fanning_3.gif |Bottom Gif = Elle_Fanning_4.gif }} Coded by Brocky